


Okay Is Wonderful

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Basically everyone sorts their shit whilst I look into the camera like I'm on the office, Bodyswap, F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Post 3.10, Post Maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Post 3.10 Fitz and Simmons swap bodies and whilst working on a cure discuss everything that's happened to them. </p><p>A Fitzsimmons Secret Valentines gift for fitzsimmonsgarbage!</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Jemma? Jemma, can you hear me?” A soft voice sounded in the background. Fitz’s brain gripped at the familiar name. Jemma was here? He moved his head again to try and get a glimpse of her, to see if she was alright. But other than Bobbi at the end of his bed, he could not see her. They were alone.</p><p>“How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty bad.” Bobbi said. Fitz barely registered her, as he had noticed a rather startling development.</p><p>Boobs.</p><p>On his chest.</p><p>Just… sitting there.</p><p>Unashamedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay Is Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts).



> *screams loudly* I finished it! Finally! Man, when I signed up to this thing I forgot that a) I am a very slow writer b) That I have a crap ton of revision to do and c) I had a bunch of family over to stay right around posting date! 
> 
> This is a Valentines gift for fitzsimmonsgarbage and I very much hope you like it! Great prompt!

They’d been in the lab. Coulson had had them working on some stabilizing mechanism for a volatile inhuman, a task consuming almost the entire science department.

 

Jemma had been acting distant ever since Gloucestershire and Ward, much to the concern of Fitz. He had finally decided to throw caution to the wind, placed his hand on hers and started to ask-  

 

Then, a flash of blinding light, a deafening bang.

 

All was silent.

 

* * *

 

Fitz’s whole body felt wrong.

 

The sensation was almost indescribable. The nearest his foggy mind could get to was like a haircut - the loss of that to which you had grown accustomed. Reaching up to touch it, and grasping at thin air, except spread across his entire being.

 

His legs felt smaller, his chest heavier, his arms thinner, and all of it hurt.

 

With a herculean effort, he wrenched his eyes open, and then shut them almost immediately. The light was blinding, and it gave him a headache. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, and tried again. The brightness around him was almost as bad, but bearable this time. He still didn’t know where he was. He tried to remember how he had got there but it was like grasping at mist.

 

“Jemma? Jemma, can you hear me?” A soft voice sounded in the background. Fitz’s brain gripped at the familiar name. Jemma was here? He moved his head again to try and get a glimpse of her, to see if she was alright. But other than Bobbi at the end of his bed, he could not see her. They were alone.

 

“How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty bad.” Bobbi said. Fitz barely registered her, as he had noticed a rather startling development.

 

Boobs.

 

On his chest.

 

Just… sitting there.

 

Unashamedly.

 

It was so shocking he forgot the burning pain on his abdomen, he blanked out Bobbi, and the rest of his surroundings.

 

“What the…” He said. But though it was his lips that moved, a high English accent was all that greeted him. He lifted his hand to his mouth in shock, but it wasn’t his hand nor his lips he touched. They were too full, too soft, his hands smaller and missing the many callouses he had built up over his years of engineering. Before he react, a cry came from the next room.

 

The voice was deep, and much like his own.

 

“He’s in the next room.” Bobbi said cryptically. “We’ve been running tests to determine... “ But before she could finish Fitz had yanked open the bed covers and swung his legs over the bed. He wasn’t sure who Bobbi meant by ‘he’ but Fitz wanted to find out.

 

He stood up and found himself closer to the ground than seemed normal. He tried to take a step but his whole balance felt off and he almost fell. He somehow made it to the door and opened it. It seemed just a smidgen heavier than expected. Fitz stumbled to the adjacent room and pushed it open to reveal…

 

Himself.

 

Fitz yelled, and so did the body in the bed.

 

“F- Fitz?” It said. Fitz looked down at his body, the boobs, the hands, the waist, the hair, and something clicked.

 

“Jemma?”

 

* * *

 

“The blast must have caused us to swap bodies.” Jemma was explaining to Bobbi. “Though I can’t say I have any idea how. This is _alien_ level of weird.”

 

Fitz still hadn’t said much. He was sat on the bed looking at Jemma, but instead of his usual stomach jolt he felt when he saw her, it was replaced by utter bewilderment.

 

So, this was how he looked from the side. This was how his voice sounded to the world. There was a small scar behind his ear he didn’t know he had.

 

“How do you both feel?” Bobbi was asking.

 

“Lanky, like a baby giraffe.” Jemma replied, stretching her arms. She seemed to be taking it better than he was. “Which is weird as Fitz isn’t even that much taller. It’s dreadfully disorientating. My chest is too flat. Everything’s shaped wrong. Not to mention a whole other appendage to get used to.”

 

“Hey!” Fitz yelped, snapping out of his haze. “Are you talking about my…” Oh god. Oh god oh god this could not be happening. He had to be dreaming.  

 

“Oh Fitz! We don’t know how long we’ll be like this. You’re going to have to get used to it. And I’m a doctor, I’ll be professional.” She said. Fitz regretted never inventing a floor that could swallow him up.

 

“Not…” He went red. “Not a medical one.”

 

Bobbi cleared her throat, and they turned her heads towards her in unison.

 

“I should go tell Coulson about the situation.” She said. “And our first priority should be finding a cure for… whatever this is. But in the meantime I’m guessing the two of you should establish some ground rules.”

 

With that she got up and left the room, and Fitz turned back to Simmons.

 

“Okay. Okay um.” He tried to speak human words, but he couldn’t think of a single non-awkward thing to say.

 

“Fitz look, I know this is going to be beyond weird. But I think we’re just going to have to agree to ignore it as best as possible.” She pulled the covers off of her legs and sat up cross legged.

 

“Yeah yeah.” How could she be so calm when this whole thing was awkward as arse? “Although I’d appreciate it if you didn’t change clothes.” He imagined her inspecting him in the mirror, frowning and shaking her head in disappointment. Definitely no.

 

“How is that supposed to work? What if we’re like this for days, months?” She said urgently. Months outside of his own body? Fitz felt queasy.

 

“Just- just do it in the dark.” He was still blushing profusely, which certainly didn’t help with his own embarrassment.

 

“Ok fine but you have to do the same.” She said quickly, avoiding eye contact, and finally she too seemed to be considering the consequences of the lab accident.

 

“Deal. What about bathing?”

 

* * *

 

After struggling through each painful in and out of their situation the room finally fell quiet as they waited for Bobbi to return.

 

Fitz wasn’t sure he’d ever had a weirder day in his life. First the explosion, then the new body with woman bits, then seeing himself from the outside, and then the conversation with Jemma from everything to going to the toilet to _periods._ And god, did he hope to be back in his own body before he had to experience one.

 

For her own part Jemma kept touching her hair. (His hair? He couldn’t keep track.) The short curls seemed to fascinate her, his (her?) fingertips trailing from the neck up and then back down again.

 

Though it seemed all wrong to his eyes, there was still something familiar about her movements. He could still see her in there, the way she held herself, her little ticks and ways of moving.

 

Suddenly Fitz sucked in a breath. The agonising pain in his abdomen was increasing.

 

“Do you -” He started, wincing at the breathiness in his voice. “Does it hurt you too?”

 

“No I’m… Oh. The pain medication must be wearing off.” She looked worried and realisation dawned on him.

 

“Are you saying that you were in this much pain _before_?” He asked, shocked. “From Ward? But you… you cleared yourself! You said you had healed.”

 

“With drugs it’s perfectly manageable. If you just-”

 

“No.” He cut her off. “No you don’t get to cover up your own suffering this time. You cannot downplay this because I know exactly how much pain you’re in. You need to know that it’s okay to ask for help, it’s okay-”

 

“Who said I need help?” She said indignantly. “I know what I’m capable of and I can work through-”

 

“But just because you could, doesn’t mean you should.”

 

“Oh, that’s-!”

 

Before the raised voices could become full on yells, the door opened and the director entered.

 

“Fitz?” Coulson asked, his expression a mixture of bemusement and befuddlement.

 

“Yes sir.” Fitz replied from Jemma’s body.

 

“Oh god that’s freaky.” Said Coulson. “That’s just… going to take some getting used to.”

 

* * *

 

Daisy bounced into the lab.

 

“Sup, Jemma?” She nodded towards her friends. “Sup Fitz Tits?”

 

“You know, I wish you’d stop calling me that.” Fitz said, trying to hide a grin.

 

“Yeah! Stop objectifying my body.” Jemma said, a smile playing at her lips. There was a comfortable silence among the three friends until Jemma had to leave to discuss her tissue results with a lab tech. As soon as she was gone Daisy made a beeline to Fitz.

 

“So…” She whispered excitedly. “Jemma’s body huh?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying here Daisy.”

 

“Isn’t it weird? Do you turn yourself on now? What do you do when you have to use the bathroom?” She asked urgently, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

Fitz exhaled slowly and placed his pipette down on the table.

 

“Daisy this is beyond bizarre. I am never going to be able to find words to describe it to you. There are no tired metaphors for me to steal or turns of phrase to echo. So if that’s what you came in here for, then I can’t help you.”

 

“I guess, in my own way I’m offering to listen if you need to talk.” Daisy said honestly, her confident armour softened. “I know we have both been so busy lately but I am and always will be your friend. Jemma’s too.”

 

Fitz smiled softly.

 

“Thank you Daisy. I know you’ll always be there when I need you. And to tell the truth last night was awful. Boobs, whilst nice to look at are very uncomfy to sleep on.” Daisy hissed in sympathy.

 

“You usually sleep on your front?”

 

“Yeah. Plus she made me keep the bra on. I understand, but it hurts! And I’ve needed to wee since yesterday but I’m putting it off.”

 

“Well I’m sure Simmons is grateful that you’re respecting her body so much.”

 

“Pfft. I wish she’d do the same. She’s been to the loo twice!” He vented. Daisy snorted. “I blindfolded her and made sure she didn’t do it standing up.”

 

“Aww poor Fitz. You British are too prudish.” Fitz rolled his eyes at her. “So why did the explosion just affect you two?” She asked. “All the other lab rats escaped with a few cuts and bruises.”

 

“We’re still looking into that. Maybe it was because we were in the closest proximity, or maybe it was because we had physical contact at the time of of the blast or-”

 

“Woah woah woah. Hold up. Physical contact? What’s that supposed to mean?” She said, eyes lit up. Like a dog with a bone Fitz thought.

 

“It was nothing! I was just touching her hand!”

 

“Nuh uh, you aren’t getting away with this Fitzy. Ever since the pod, all of the physical contact between you two is loaded with meaning. Trust me. I’ve been watching.”

 

“I know you’re trying to be supportive but it’s just coming off creepy.” Fitz frowned.

 

“Just think of it as me getting to have all the friend drama I never had as a child.” Of course she had to pull the ‘orphaned kid’ card.

 

“I was just going to ask if she was okay. You’ve seen how withdrawn she was. And I know what the answer’s gonna be but I feel like we need to improve our communications skills.”

 

Daisy gasped, her jaw near hitting the ground.

 

“What!?”

 

“I can’t believe one of you finally figured it out! Communication! After all this time. It’s like seeing character development in real life. I’m so proud of you Fitzy. So so proud. Just our luck that right as you’re about to discuss your issues you literally swap bodies. This is some messed up shit right there.”

 

Fitz opened his mouth to make a dry comment about the cosmos but was interrupted by Jemma walking back to them.

 

“Daisy could we have a moment?” She asked.

 

“Cool cool cool, no doubt no doubt.” Daisy said, winking at Fitz before exiting the lab. Fitz cringed at how painfully obvious she was being. Jemma cleared her throat and turned back to him.

 

“So, the good news is that I’m 99% sure it’s not permanent. The bad news is that I’m still no further to figuring out how the blast caused us to switch bodies.”

 

“Not permanent… So you can find a cure? Or will we switch back automatically?”

 

“Whatever’s happened to our brains, it’s not stable. If I can’t find a cure I think it’ll fade anyway although I can’t put a time frame on that.”

 

“So… When- when this is over. How do you… How do you want to proceed?” He asked.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m being stupid. You’re still recovering from Ward, still mourning Will.” He cursed himself. Dumb dumb idiotic question. Making it about himself when he should have been asking about her.

 

“Leopold Fitz! You don’t get to tell me how I’m feeling. In case you’ve forgotten, you are currently in the body that was hurt. And yes, I’m still sad about Will. He was a good man. But- but I think I’ve gotten over him.” She said, lowering her voice at the last sentence.

 

“Gotten… over?”

 

“Romantically.”

 

“Oh. _Ohhh._ ” Fitz was at a loss for words. He began to chew the skin around his pinky.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation in a crowded lab.” She said, glancing around nervously at their busy colleagues.

 

“Let’s go somewhere quiet.”

 

“Now?”

 

“You know how we are Jemma. If we don’t talk now we never will.”

 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

They somehow ended up in her bunk, as if the awkwardness couldn’t be increased any further. Fitz closed the door gingerly behind him. They stood facing each other, the silence dense around them.

 

“When I said Ward hurt you, I didn’t just mean physically.” He started.

 

“Huh?”

 

“In the lab. When I said you were recovering. I’m just… I’m constantly worried about you Jemma." It was like a dam had burst "You’re so full of guilt and pain and you don’t even have a therapist anymore, because the last one was an transforming alien mass murderer of all things! And you repress your problems and you try to keep calm and carry on. I’m petrified that you’re not being given the chance to recover, both mentally and physically.”

 

“Okay.” She exhaled.

 

“I’ll admit I didn’t think that’s what you’d say.” He’d been expecting much more denial, perhaps some shouting.

 

Instead, she burst into tears, and collapsed into his arms. He was torn between being heartbroken and wishing he could have his four extra inches of height back, so as to hug her properly, make her feel safe. He just had to settle for trying not to fall over.

 

“I’m so tired Fitz! I’m so tired. I try so hard to be strong but it feels like the universe is pressing down on me. I feel like such a failure for not being able to cope. And I missed you! Every night alone I would think to myself, that maybe… maybe with Fitz everything would be okay.”

 

“Is okay... good?”

 

“Fitz! Okay is wonderful!” She exclaimed, as if it were the most perfect thing in the cosmos.

 

“You-” His mouth felt dry. “You have nothing to prove. And you have me. You have me always.” His thumb worried the back of her neck.

 

“I want to be happy again. Let’s take a break, just for a little while. We could go anywhere.” She pleaded.

 

“Perthshire?” He asked, a hysteric edge of hope to his voice. She looked up at him as if he had said exactly the one thing she had needed to hear.

 

“If you weren’t trapped inside my body I’d kiss you right about now.” She said breathlessly.

 

Fitz felt dizzy with happiness. Finally, finally they were back on the same page! And then he kept feeling dizzy, his head swimming, his knees buckling. He head Jemma cry his name in the distance.

 

* * *

 

He woke up again in the hospital room, as he had done the day before.

 

“Jemma?” His voice rasped before he could consciously think the word. His hand flew up to his throat.

 

His voice! It was unmistakably, well… his! Deep, and Scottish. He looked down anxiously at his body, hands feeling all over just to check.

 

Yup, that was definitely a penis.

 

He wasn’t sure whether to sing with joy or cry in relief or have a celebratory piss.

 

Suddenly the door opened. Jemma’s body came bursting in.

 

“Fitz? Is that you?”

 

“Yeah.” He grinned in relief. “Thank God.” He was about to get up to finally kiss her, when she ran right past him into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her. “Um Jemma?”

 

“My bladder is bursting! Are you telling me you didn’t go to the toilet at all?” She scolded him. “And my hair is so greasy! You didn’t at least use any dry shampoo?”

 

She was on the toilet in the room right next to him, yelling. Fantastic. Very romantic. The sound of forceful urination really set the atmosphere.

  
Oh well, Fitz figured. As soon as she was done he was going to kiss her. And then they could begin the rest of their lives. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I stole: 
> 
> Literally the whole 'okay is wonderful' thing is from Quirrel / Voldemort in A Very Potter Musical.  
> 'cool cool cool no doubt no doubt no doubt' A lil nod to Brooklyn Nine Nine there. 
> 
> "It's like seeing character development in real life!" *looks into the camera like I'm in The Office* 
> 
> Seriously this whole thing is just me screaming JEMMA'S MENTAL HEALTH HAS BEEN SHOT TO HELL LET HER HEAL DEAR LORD. It's okay not to be okay. 
> 
> Also shout out to me for ending it with her yelling at him on the loo whilst she pees. Romance, people.


End file.
